Question: ${\sqrt[3]{2000} = \text{?}}$
$\sqrt[3]{2000}$ is the number that, when multiplied by itself three times, equals $2000$ First break down $2000$ into its prime factorization and look for factors that appear three times. So the prime factorization of $2000$ is $2\times 2\times 2\times 2\times 5\times 5\times 5$ Notice that we can rearrange the factors like so: $2000 = 2 \times 2 \times 2 \times 2 \times 5 \times 5 \times 5 = (2\times 2\times 2) \times (5\times 5\times 5) \times 2$ So $\sqrt[3]{2000} = \sqrt[3]{2\times 2\times 2} \times \sqrt[3]{5\times 5\times 5} \times \sqrt[3]{2}$ $\sqrt[3]{2000} = 2\times 5 \times \sqrt[3]{2}$ $\sqrt[3]{2000} = 10 \sqrt[3]{2}$